TF: Prime Revenge of the King
by TheDeathly-Z
Summary: The Battle Continues: an ancient race awakens after millions of years, an enemy that even the Autobots can't deal with alone. College bound Jack and Tessa must race against time to uncover the ancient origins of the Transformers and learn the truth about their destiny, If they succeed their world will be saved. But if they fail, their world will fall... and the Predacons will rise
1. Chapter 1

_**Well folks the wait is over, after almost half a year the beginning of Revenge of the King has arrived.**_

_**Now before I begin I just want to say before I begin I want to say no flaming on me please, I only except positive reviews and so on. Also this is based on Revenge of the fallen but with a major twist.**_

_**Without further ado let us begin.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

'_**THINKING'**_

_**[COMMLINK/PHONE CALL]**_

* * *

><p>Sounds of drilling were being heard deep within an old ice mine just a mile or so from the northern pole.<p>

"Alright people, no more breaks! The boss wants us done in 3 days" Miner inspector said.

As the drilling continued, the nameless inspector heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming from behind being echoed from within the cave. He turned around and saw a woman about in her early 30s wearing a short sleeved V-neck shirt with a white trench furred-coat, and a pair black skinny jean hugging her figure with white high heel boots.

Her hair was a platinum blond tied up into a ponytail that was reaching to the bottom of her neck.

The inspector sighed in annoyance "Well shit..."

The women walked closer pushing by any other worker who tried to stop her.

"Goddamn it Darcy! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Show me" the women identified as Darcy said in a monotone voice.

The tone in her voice showed that this was not up for debate as the inspector reluctantly began to escort her to the drilling area. When they arrived he motioned her to step through a metal detector.

"Look Darcy you really cannot be here I have strict orders not to let anybody in!" The inspector said, though this was ignored as Darcy simply walked through the scanner ignoring the beeps.

"We are Geologists first of all, if these things whatever they are have any historical value any at all then we are shutting down, I am shutting us down" Darcy testified.

One of the workers who heard this grabbed a 12. Gauge Pump-Action Shotgun and well pumped it, taking aim at her back.

Darcy turned around and scoffed in disbelief "Oh he's going to shoot me? Shoot me then!" She dared him to.

"Don't kill her you fucking idiot!" The inspector snarled before he ran to catch up to Darcy "This is crazy...!"

As he caught up to her, he saw that Darcy had frozen up (No pun intended) He followed her gaze and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Frozen inside of the ice were 4 60-70ft tall Cybernetic looking Dragons, all of which showed signs of a struggle as if they were trying to escape. Each one had different colour schemes but what really caught his and her eyes were their chest area.

On their chests was an emblem of some sorts. It had curved horn protrusions on the heads and razor looking teeth.

They looked like the head of a dragon.

"Oh my gentle Jesus..." one of the workers said.

Suddenly 2 of their eyes were both glowing a strong vibrant orange while the other two have a vibrant green colour.

Darcy snapped out of her shock first "What's going on?!"

The ice that encased the Dragons shattered to pieces in an explosion of ice and sleet. The 4 Dragons movements were stiff at first but soon they all began to move at normal pace as they adjusted themselves.

One of the Dragons stared at his fellow Dragons _"Where... are we...?" _The first orange eyed Dragon spoke in its natural tongue.

"_I... I do not know myself" _One of the green eyed dragons replied.

"_How long have we been in that substance for?"_ the other green eyed one replied.

The last one of the Dragons who had stayed silent tensed up _"The master! We need to find the master!" _He soon glared at the Humans _"But first we have a pest problem"_

The spines of the 4 Dragons all began to glow a whitish colour that travelled from the tip of their tails and creeping up to the back of their necks. Their jaws snapped open and a strong heat was escaping the razor filled caverns.

"Oh my god... EVERYBODY RUN!" The Inspector shouted as they ran as fast as their small legs could carry them.

With an ear piercing screech, a thick stream of white fire shot out from the mouths of the Dragons and hurdled towards the humans. Their screams were the last sounds echoed throughout the mines.

...

...

...

_A Deathly-Z Creation_

_Based off of Michael Bays TF: Revenge of the Fallen  
>and Hasbro and the Hubs TF: Prime<em>

* * *

><p>A small blue planet came into the view, 1246.<p>

**Earth... birthplace of the Human Race**

A small rabbit nibbled on some grass when a twig snapped, its ears twitched and its head raised in alarm, it didn't have time to react as an arrow pierced through its small neck.

**A species that is similar to our own...**

A Hunter stepped out of the bushes wearing a simple tunic from various animal skins and pelts and a hunting dagger and long bow in hand. He pulled the arrow out before sheathing it in the arrow quiver.

**Capable of great compassion-**

"Well, this won't be filling... but it will do" The hunter sighed as he put the hare in his rucksack.

**-and great violence**

Suddenly the ground shook violently, the bird's overhead scattered in fright and several dear and over small animals ran passed the hunter. The ground began to shake again only less violent than before, smoke started to rise up on the horizon.

"Oh no... the village!" the hunter ran as fast as he could.

Passing several bushes and animals the hunter eventually made it through the flora and fauna and to on the dirt path. His steps soon came to a skidding halt, his eyes wide in disbelief. His home village was reduced to a large crater almost a mile long, black smoke rising up to the clouds, ash raining down.

**For in our quest to protect the Human Race, a deeper revelation Dawns-**

In the center of the crater was a large pyramid shape… thing that seems to be made from some type of metal, spikes were going down the four sides.

**Our worlds... have met before**

A roar was heard above. The hunter looked up and saw a group of flying creatures.

"From the gods above... Dragons!" The hunter quickly knotted an arrow and took aim

He let loose an arrow towards the closest Dragon that was near him, but simply bounced off as if it was nothing. The Dragon however glared at the hunters as if it was something and swooped down and pinned the hunter down on the ground, he tried to use his hunting knife to stab it but the Dragon saw this and pinned his arm down as well.

The hunter looked fearful as the Dragon glared into his eyes, as if it was trying to rip his soul out with a single glare.

The Dragon slowly growled at the hunter _"Filthy pest"_ it raised its head and opened wide.

"No! no! NO!" The hunter screamed, the dragon lunged down engulfing the hunter .

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers Prime:<br>Revenge of the King**

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>SHANGHAI CHINA, 22:14 HRS – TODAY<strong>

Smoke rose to the sky as flames seem to die down.

Crowds of people, from men women children and even babies ran as fast as they could. Police were stationed at checkout points to control the crowds and Hazmat teams arrived in sterilized trucks, carrying medical equipment and Radiation-Meters.

_-Newsflash from the BBC-_

_-Breaking news out of Shanghai  
>There's been a major toxic spill over in the Shanghai factory district-<em>

You could notice that as people ran, they were holding cloths and rags over their mouths and noses.

_-We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We will bring you any new information as we get it-_

Choppers rained down dropping of teams of cops and a few soldiers as well as more medical staff to assist in any casualties.

Several miles away however, the whole situation was being monitored by the computers and several high ranking personal.

**PENTAGON – NEST COMMAND CENTER**

Several rows of computers were monitoring the evacuation procedures.

_**[**__NEST Sea-hawks approaching target__**]**_A woman on the monitor spoke into a mic.

"Three Minutes until the evacuation is complete General-Cage sir" one soldier spoke.

General Cage was an African-American in his mid-40s with slick raven black hair which looks like he uses a lot of hair gel. He is wearing a white trench coat with a grey military combat shirt and black military cargo pants, a pair of military all terrain boots that were just below his kneecaps and had fingerless black gloves with rectangle metal plates on them. He had a pair of white frame sunglasses with black lenses so black you can't see pass them, though you could see an eye-patch covering one eye. On his waist was a holstered Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol with the words **"**Justice**"** carved into the slide tribal style.

"Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius"

"Alright give NEST team the all clear" Cage replied in a calm stoic voice.

One of the operators clicked a button "Black Hawks you are clear to land"

Back in Shanghai, an old beat down Ice-Cream truck that looked like it was on its last legs drove past several abandoned houses.

_**[**__Ding-a-ling! Come out and get your ice cream__**]**_ a voice spoke through the speaker, it sounded a little low on brain/processor power.

As it drove pass some of the neon light signs, a face like symbol shone on the grill of the Ice-Cream van.

_**[**__Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whooping! Whoohoo!__**]**_Another young dumb sounding voice said.

On the side of the truck was a sticker that had a menacing looking knight shield face that seemed to have a Permanente glare, and next to it read **"**Suck my popsicle**"**

On the harbor, about a dozen soldiers ran across some shipping containers as some helicopters flew overhead.

**For the last 2 years, an advance team of new Autobots have taken refuge undermine and Ultra-Magnus's command **

Several ATVs, Military Humvee's and a silver Stingray-Corvette drove along the route of the soldiers.

Some distance away inside of a container were two Ducati sport motorbikes **(AN: Think of the one in TRON: Legacy) **One was a deep fiery red with black zigzag patterns while the over was an Aquamarine blue/green colour with creamy highlights.

_**[**__Cycle Twins are you ready?__**]**_ A voice spoke on the radio.

"We're locked and loaded" a sassy female voice spoke as two identical drivers formed onto the seats.

**Together, we have formed an alliance with the Humans, a secret yet brave quadrant of soldiers **

Inside of a mobile headquarters were several soldiers laying down onto a high technological bed/chair with a helmet on their heads.

"Alright boys, drifting sequence beginning in 3 2 1!"

"Drift Activate" A chorus of cries rang out.

The soldiers soon went limp on the chairs as the helmets were glowing a deep blue before a surge traveled through the cables and into a pair of camouflage painted Vehicon trooper bodies. The visor optics of the Vehicon bodies all lit up in various colors that matched the soldier's eye colors.

"Drifting sequence complete, all levels are functioning normally, Synthetic-Energon levels normal. You're all clear boys"

The Vehicons nodded and they all picked up Cybertronian sized Rifles and loaded them up.

Back in one of the choppers, a group of soldiers were discussing their plans.

One of them was William "Lennox" Yaegar. He had raven black hair which was sightly spiked up, he had chocolate brown eyes with a scar going down the right side of his face and a small scar on his lip. He wore a NEST standard issue Kevlar vest with a long sleeved black jacket and a singlet underneath. Next to him was _Tokyo Marui Colt M933 Commando Assault Rifle_ with a marksmen scope instead of the usual rails and a grip handle at the front and a Lazer sight attached to the bottom in front of the grip, the words **"**Among Brothers**"** carved into the side.

"All right guys listen up. China's cover story on this one is 'Toxic Spill' they had to evac the area for search and rescue ops. This now makes six enemy contacts in the last eight months, we gotta make sure that this one does not get out in the public eye so keep it tight" Lennox explained cocking his rifle.

**A Classified strike team called NEST**

**We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe.**

"Roll in, Alpha through Echo now"

The choppers soon brought their descent and touched down on the ground. The soldiers all in single file hopped out and began to scan the area, several others brought out thermal cameras and starting patrolling the area.

On the highway, a blue Peterbilt truck with red neon highlights began to slow down as the doors on the trailer dropped down as a ramp. Inside were two ATVs with one driver and gunman and a Humvee with a mounted Synthetic-Energon .50 Cal Machine-Gun, the vehicles drove off slowly in reverse as they smoothly glided off of the ramp and onto the asphalt.

"Go! Go! Go!" the soldiers pressed on as they sped along the highway.

In the factory district, a black GMC pickup truck with two long spokes on the sides of the pickup bed drove along until it reached the inside of the factory construction site.

The doors opened up and soldiers exited with weapons high. The one in the driver seat was Sergeant. Epps, he was around 22-23 years old and was African-American origin. He wore a standard NEST Kevlar vest with a cameo jacket and black pants with several pockets for ammo and grenades. In his arms was an AK47 Tactical Custom, with an integrated grip (Which means it doesn't come off) for improved accuracy along with a holographic scope and a 45 bullet magazine. Carved on the slide was** "**Angel of Death**"**

Epps lightly banged on the hood of the truck "Okay 'Hide'. We got echoes, that means they close. Steel stacks 2 o'clock'"

The hood of the truck split into half and parts began to move around. The bed of the truck began to morph into a pair of leg shape appendages and the cabin of the vehicle began becoming a lot muscular looking, the legs did a stretch or two and finally stood up to full height. A pair of arms sprouted from the sides the cabin, a Gatling gun was on the left wrist while there were shotgun/cannons on the right, a head sprouted from the center. It had a pair of strong blue optics and a big nose.

"He's here" The bot 'Ironhide' spoke in a deep gravelly voice, he took a whiff of the air (If that's possible) "I smell that wretched con"

The soldiers followed the direction where Ironhide "Smelled" their target, weapons high. The choppers flew overhead and provided tactical air support.

"It's close. Getting closer!" One of the soldiers called out.

Epps pulled up to a concrete barrier and whipped out a thermal vision hand held camera, his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no"

"What have you got?" Lennox whispered

"Thermal ripple" He showed his partner a large red/orange/yellow blob on the camera.

Lennox pressed on his ear piece "Right, everybody be steady. We're right on top of the bastard"

As the soldiers loomed to the target an electronic buzz was heard over their comms. The ground suddenly exploded as a massive house sized tank burst from the ground, large pipes were sent flying as the tank rolled passed them.

The pipes that were in the air came crashing down landing near or on the soldiers unfortunate enough to be standing there.

Lennox ducked as a piece of metal flew passed his head "Eagle 9er!"

One of the soldiers cried out in pain as the pipe crushed his legs "Ahhh! Oh god!"

"I need an Energy Proton!" one of the soldiers shouted.

They all opened fire as the tank started to slow down, the Synthetic-Energon bullets and grenades definitely made some damage on its armour.

The Drifters (The ones piloting the Vehicon bodies) All surrounded the tank as they tried to climb aboard it but were knocked back.

The cannon on the tank slowly turned around and faced near the soldiers and shot a projectile at them. The tank bullet exploded the concrete went flying and provided the time it needed to escape. It drove off at a very fast speed through the debris, crushing any bits in its way.

"Panther 1, requesting fire mission now!" Epps called into his comm

Cage looked at the monitor and cursed at the damage the con caused his unit.

"Gunships on station roll in hot!" an Operator called back.

_**[**__Dog 1, now we are engaging target__**]**_ The gunships took aim and unleashed a wave of bullets towards the escaping tank

The tank slowed down significantly as the bullets left dents in it and the missiles made it swerve a bit. It aimed at the rotors and shot its round sending one of the gunships spiralling out of control.

Nearby the carnage a grey Corvette, hummed to life.

_**[**__We have a second Decepticon__**]**_

The corvette tires screeched as it drove away from the onslaught of bullets of passing soldiers.

"Arcee & Twins! Targets coming your way!" Lennox shouted.

_**[**__Intercepting now!__**]**_ A female voice replied.

As the Corvette drove through one of the abandoned factories a sapphire blue Aston-Martin with Pink highlights drove alongside the Ducati Motorcycles.

The grill of the Aston-Martin split apart to reveal 4 .50 Cal Machine-Gun barrels (Like a double barrelled Shotgun) and began to open fire on the Corvette. The exhaust spokes on the Motorcycles shifted around and formed into Machine-Gun barrels as well and started to shoot the car as well.

Outside the Ice-Cream truck appeared on route "I got him, I got him!" the Corvette took a sharp right turn.

The Ducati's jumped up slightly and shifted around and formed a slim and curvy torso giving it the shape of a female. However instead of legs there was a single wheel like a unicycle, they were like twins minus the colour scheme. Their slim wrist morphed into cylinder shaped barrels and began to unleash a volley of green blaster bolts on the fleeing vehicle, while the Aston-Martin remained the same.

As they shot at the escaping vehicle, a pair of what like poles shot out from the bottom of the car launching it into the air and into the side of the building. Inside the inhabitants ducked as rubble flew passed, while one simply was eating Ramen noodle soup.

"Hanī, ikutsu ka no yori ōku no kōhī shite kudasai! **(**Honey, some more coffee please!**)**" The old man replied holding up a mug.

The Vehicle burst out the other end and resumed its driving, Flareup and Chromia in hot pursuit.

The Ice-Cream truck tried to keep up but suddenly split in two pieces, the front half veered off to the left while the lower half shifted and morphed into a midget looking robot with stubby legs and rolled over laying on his back.

"Ow... I screwed that up. I'm okay. I'm all right" The bot replied rubbing his back "Total brain freeze man"

The other stubby midget bot walked up to the bot "This is combat man! What's wrong with you?!" He went and socked the bot in his jaw.

The car still drove passed as the soldiers tried (Key word tried) to shoot its tires out.

Lennox sighs in aggravation and held his walkie-talkie up "Bring in Sideswipe!"

As if by magic, the silver Stingray Corvette from before swerved around the corner. The front of the car split apart and morphed into a pair of slim legs with wheels as feet instead of normal feet, the trunk morphed into a slightly bulky chest and the head sprouted from the center, the doors hanging from his back.

"Clear a path!" Sideswipe called out, sliding across the ground like a skater.

As Sideswipe caught up to the escaping car, he dug his palm into the pavement and sent him vaulting above the car. The doors on his back shifted into guns and fired into the roof of the car and made it swerve slightly. When he was at the front of the cars path, he unsheathed a triangular shaped blade (Like in Halo) and hurled it into the engine.

When the car slowed down, Sideswipe gripped the blade and cleaved the car in two sending both halves down in two separate buildings.

Sideswipe stared at his achievement with a smirk on his face plates "Damn I'm good" He said sheathing his blade.

"Damn it Swipe! I wanted to kill that bastard!" The green fem-bot Chromia whined at her fellow bot.

"Too little too late" Sideswipe taunted her.

"I wanted to tear him a new one as well Swiper so don't be all smug" Flareup glared at him.

"All right guys, calm down" Another voice called out.

They turned and saw the Aston-Martin transform into another female bot. She had a slim curvy form and large breast plates **(**in human terms it would be DD-Cup**)**, her doors were on her forearms and had small little winglets on her back. She had an angelic face with light blue optics, a pink fringe on her head.

"Sorry sis..." Chromia muttered bowing her head down.

"It's okay" Arcee smiled "Now come on! We still have work to do"

Elsewhere, the tank that escaped was tearing up cars and passers-by on the highway, blowing up anything that was in its way. People were screaming and trying to escape the behemoth.

Right behind it was a team of Humvee's

"Air Support we need 'Big Buddha' and 'Jurassic Park' to deliver the drop now!" Epps called out on his ear piece.

Up in the air, a large Cargo plane flew overhead. A trail of white smoke trailed behind it.

_**[**__Cyclone 98, final attack hitting in 120__**]**_

The Cargo doors opened up and a Western Star Peterbilt truck with red and blue flame decals was sitting **(AN: I believe that's the name of the AOE truck form)** Behind it was a robotic Tyrannosaurus-Rex, a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus sitting behind the truck.

_**[**__Clear to drop in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1 Go!__**]**_

The truck blared to life, headlights shining and the Dinosaurs behind all roared. The truck accelerated forwards until it dropped down from the ramp racing to the city below, the Dino's not too far behind. As the truck was half way down it began to shift and break apart, the back end forming legs and two beefy arms forming from the cab. About 37ft. tall with broad shoulders, lean waist with a crotch guard as well, a battle mask forming with a 'shink' sound. He was Optimus-Prime

The Dinosaurs also began to break apart as well, but the Stegosaurus split in half from the waist and formed into two beefy looking T-Rex legs with spiky plates sticking out from the shins to the knee like the back of a Stegosaurus. The Triceratops did the same thing but instead formed into T-Rex arms, much beefier long and muscular looking arms over the short stubby arms. The Pterodactyl however changed into a cylinder shape and encased itself over the tail, its wings crawled up and latched into the T-Rex's spine.

"JURASSIC ONLINE" The Dino mech roared with a booming voice.

"Autobots, we are in pursuit" Optimus landed on Jurassic's back as the Dino let loose a loud roar like Godzilla and flew off in the tanks direction.

As they flew passed the buildings, they spotted the tank rolling down the highway. Optimus took out his Rifle and began to shoot at the thruster engines on the tank, the shots made the tank morph into a massive Cybertronian the size of a Ferris-wheel. The behemoth tried to jump off the right side of the highway and onto the freeway but Jurassic latched onto its shoulders.

Jurassic deliberately bumped the titan into the following buildings and signs until Optimus fired at the titans nerve sensors on its shoulders which made Jurassic let go and sent it falling down into the construction site.

The titan rolled around bumping into some steel beams, grunting in pain as it crashed into the steel bundles before skidding to a stop.

The soldiers, Ironhide, Sideswipe Arcee and the twins all arrived as they saw the smoke from the skid coming from the damage.

Optimus slowly strolled to the fallen titan with Jurassic landing next to him "PUNK AFT DECEPTI-PUNK"

"Any last words" Optimus said to the fallen titan.

"Frag off Auto-Scum! Galvatron will find you..." The titan snarled weakly.

"Let him try..." Optimus aimed his rifle at the titans head.

But before he could pull the trigger, a screeching roar caught everyone's attention.

"What the frag was that?!" Flareup cursed

Another roar was heard, this time above them. They looked up and gawked as they saw a Dragon, a DRAGON fly passed them.

"A fucking Dragon?! Are you for real now?!" Epps shouted.

"I GOT THIS" Jurassic boomed, his jaws snapped open as a large square shaped cannon sprouted from its mouth like a tongue. There was a white glow before a powerful white beam of Energon was shot straight towards the Dragons wing.

Upon impact the Dragon screamed in pain as it spiraled out of control. The Dragon crashed into the ground a few feet away with a sickening crack sound that made everyone around flinch with shivers up their spines/spine plates.

Only the Autobots were the ones to approach this creature, weapons drawn. As they got closer they made out that this creature was indeed a Dragon. It had a long serpentine body with a row of spikes going down the back down to the tail, long wings that also had hands on them as well like a bat would. Its head has 2 curved horns and purple optics.

"By Primus..." Ironhide muttered.

"Hide darling... is that?" Chromia began fearfully as she clung onto her sparkmates arms.

"A Predacon" Optimus said solemnly.

By the saying of its name, the Predacon weakly glared daggers at the Autobots.

"How is this possible? Predacons were supposed to be extinct" Sideswipe muttered.

"Move out the way and let me send him to the rust age!" Mudflap said waving his compact blaster around for emphasis.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered, making them quiet down before gazing back at the Predacon "Can you speak?"

Despite glaring at Optimus, the Predacon nodded weakly at his question _"Designation Jaws"_

"He still uses its natural tongue?" Arcee asked.

"It appears so..." Optimus replied "Why and how are you still around?"

"_This world doesn't belong to you..."_ the Predacon chirped weakly, before its vocal processors tweaked a bit "The King will return from his prison... our kind will rise again" he finished in English.

Epps lowered his weapon "That doesn't sound good..."

"Not today" Ironhide spat back, he aimed his arm cannon and blew the Predacons head to pieces, and its body went limp.

Jurassic approached the Autobots, gazing at Optimus "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN OPTIMUS? ANOTHER UPRISING LIKE 2 STELLAR-CYCLES AGO?"

Optimus didn't respond. He just simply stood their gazing at the limp lifeless husk of the Predacon and he couldn't help but wonder.

If this isn't the last they have seen of these enemies. What's next? And who is this "King"?

_**[**__Boss bot, this is Wheeljack. A Ground-Bridge is being sent to your location, how went the hunt for the cons?__**] **_

Optimus pressed his fingers on his comm piece "We'll explain the details with General-Cage and the other commanders back at the base, it seems we have a problem on our servos" he finished grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks, the premier of the sequel to TF: Prime Age of Extinction. I am hoping that this story will be better than my last one, also I would like to ask you guys to leave a like and a review on how the story seem so far.<strong>

**Remember flames are not accepted.**

**Next time: Jack and Tessa**


	2. Chapter 2: Bound for College Jack&Tessa

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**CAGE: Alright give NEST team the all clear**

**FLAREUP: We're locked and loaded**

**IRONHIDE: He's here… I smell that wretched 'con**

**PREDACON: The King will return from his prison... our kind will rise again**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Bound for College, Jack &amp; Tessa<strong>

A robotic bulldog was kneeling down panting with tongue out near the front entrance.

"Alright kids lets go all hands on deck!" A voice called out, stepping out with a box in hand, it was Cade Yaegar, Lennox's older brother. He had raven black hair like his brother and a small goatee, he wore a simple tank top with some grease smeared on them. He glared at the robot dog

"Sparkplug out! I will feed you your parts soon" He turned around "Come guys we have a tight schedule here"

"Easy Mr. Yaegar why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me and Tessa so quickly did you rent our room out?" another voice said.

Jack Darby had matured a lot these last 2 years. He was now 20, his jet black hair was slightly longer and hand one bang frame his eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless leather biker jacket with the Autobot symbol sewn on the back in red, his Initials J.D were sewn into the spaces where the eyes would be in blue.

"Actually I have another idea for the room and that could either rhyme with a new workshop lab or a home theatre" Cade joked about the last one.

"You already have Preceptor so why do you need a new shop?"

"A workshop with BIGGER space" Cade emphasised space.

"Well at least your inventions have been a hit with NEST and the public but who would want a robot dog? I mean be for real" Jack deadpanned.

"What? My last robot dog sucked ass so I figured when my new one was finished I thought they would like one too, plus they don't leave a mess like real dogs and are easier and more loyal to train" Cade explained.

Upstairs a girl was sitting on her bed holding a phot frame.

This was Tessa. She was now 19 and she had shoulder length sun kissed blonde hair with a black back framing her blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white shirt with the words "Bad Girl" written in curvy writing on the front and a pair of black biker shorts, and a pair of black sandals. Her eyes were stained with tears as she grasped onto the photo frame in her hand. It was a picture of her mom and dad when she was only a few months old.

"Hey Tessa you packed yet?" Another girl walked in, she had blackish brown hair tied into pigtails. A large pink streak on her fringe, and on her bangs. She wore a slash monkey rock T-Shirt with short-shorts and black leggings underneath. A Glock-17 was holstered on her hips.

She saw the state Tessa was in and was immediately by her side "Hey... you okay?"

Tessa turned her tear stained gazed to Miko and nodded weakly "Yeah" Her voice was a little shaky.

"What's wrong girl?" Miko asked like a mother would.

Tessa sighed as she turned to her photo "I just wish my mom was here... she always wanted me to go to college when I grew up" She laughed when she remembered "She would always according to dad whine about having a good education and getting a master's degree"

"She would be proud of you" Miko smiled, rubbing Tessa's back soothingly "Now come on! Let's go, we have some rock music to listen to!"

Tessa shook her head and laughed. Guess Miko's love for rock will never change.

Back downstairs Cade and Jack were packing some photos and clothes for both him and Tessa. Ever since the **"**Extinction Attack**"** as everyone dubbed it 2 years ago, Cade had asked Jack if he and his friends Miko and Raf would like to live with him and Tessa, after all they had a new 2 story house in the suburbs at Tranquillity which had more than enough rooms.

Ever since then, they all became a large happy, goofy and sometimes crazy family.

As Jack placed the last few items in the box, he noticed Cade had some tears in his eyes "You okay?"

"Yeah" He nodded wiping the stray tears away, he took a deep breath and met Jacks gaze "I'm just really proud of Tessa, I mean she's the first Yaegar on my side of the family to go College..." he sniffed "You know, it's just going to be… you know hard for me to realise that my baby girls all grown up, you know, going out to tackle the world on her own"

"Hey, she won't be alone. My mom before she died had applied for me to attend this same College when I graduate" Jack pointed out.

"Yeah" Cade sighed, he heard a growl and turned to see Sparkplug chewing on his tools "Sparkplug no! Those are my tools, get the hell out you damn robo-mutt" He ran a hand through his hair "You see something like that in college as well"

"What do you mean?" Jack was sort of confused now.

"Well in College there will be a lot of women and men there"

Jack caught on to what Cade was saying and took slightly offensive "Hey wait a second, I told you years ago that I wouldn't hurt Tessa, ever"

"I know that, Tessa definitely inherited her mother's looks so a lot of guys will be hounding her or may even go as far to take her by force so I want you to protect her okay? You guys won't be any different than other couples your age" Cade explained, carrying the box to his pickup.

"Except couples our age don't hang around an alien race and save the world" Jack retorted.

"Touché my friend, Touché"

As Jack placed the box in the truck his feet accidentally knocked something out of the truck bed. He looked and saw the same alien rifle and blade that Tessa and Cade swiped from Ultra-Magnus.

He continued to gaze at these items before shaking his head "I'm out of my mind" He muttered, before picking them up and loading the sword in Tessa's personal items and the gun in his box.

Back inside Tessa was rummaging through some old items in the garage. They ranged from old clothes toys and even the crystalized Energon they found when Optimus was towed back to their farm.

She stood up but accidentally banging her head on the shelf "Ow!" she cried clutching her head.

She heard a "Clang" sound underneath her, she ducked and saw a silver jewellery box. She realised that it must've belonged to her mother since she hasn't seen it before. Picking up the box, she ran back inside.

"Dad?" Tessa called out

"Yeah?" Cade called from outside

"Can you come inside real quick?"

The sound of footsteps was head as Cade walked in.

"What is it?" Cade asked wiping some sweat off of his head.

She held up the box for him to see "What's this?"

Cade walked up for a closer looked and gasped in surprise, a warm yet sad smile broke out on his face. Instead of answering he simply took the box and unclipped the lock off the hinges, the lid shooting up. Inside the box was a beautiful gold necklace that shined in the light, looking at least 52 carrots. The shape was looking like 3 waves connected to each other making it seem like the Colossus symbol from the **COD Black-Ops II** game that Jack and Miko play on game nights, with black coloured tips. In the center of the necklace was an aquamarine gemstone in a smaller yet identical shape to the necklace itself.

Tessa had to cover her mouth to keep in her gasps of surprise and awe, her gaze went up to her father.

"It was your mothers" He explained, as he fiddled with it "I gave it to her as our signature for engagement instead of the rings, she wouldn't stop jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store when she got it" He smiled wiping a tear away from Tessa's cheek "When she was pregnant with you she wanted to give it to you as a gift when you head off to college... I completely forgot about" He unclasped the chain and went behind her, wrapping it around her neck.

Tessa gazed at the mini mirror next to the box and stared at her with the necklace.

"Beautiful" Cade muttered "Splitting image of your mom" He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Tessa just stared at the necklace out of breath. It was almost hypnotic to stare at it, the gem shined in the sunlight from the window. Jack came back inside with a can of Cola in his hand when he saw Tessa standing there with a mirror until his eyes also met with the necklace, he walked up next to Tessa and gazed at it.

"Definitely matches your eyes" Jack whispered in her ear which made her blush slightly

"Thank you" She rested her hand on the little necklace gem

Jack reached up and rested his hand on hers when they both were suddenly zapped. Suddenly a flood of strange looking marks flashed in front of their eyes and in their minds.

As the strange symbols were flashing inside their noggins, none of them noticed a faint shockwave running through the house. In the kitchen a small little what seemed like an EMP burst made all the cabinets and the fridge door open. The blenders and other appliances rattled slightly. Eventually the electrical devices in the kitchen all changed into small robots, all with blazing red eyes and a creepy gaze.

Miko walked in and saw the two lovers in a trance like state. She waved her hand in front of Jack "Hello, anybody home in there?"

Jack shook his head snapping out of his trance and saw Miko "Miko? When did you get here?"

"Just know, what's wrong?"

"We just sort of spaced out for a minute" Tessa said.

The sound of shattered glass filled the air startling all 3 of them. Miko turned to Jack who nodded and quickly grabbed Tessa protectively, while Miko's hand instinctively went to her Glock-17 and slowly crept towards the kitchen door.

She turned it slowly, she turned and gave Jack a look as if saying "Please" Jack gave a nod of approval and Miko then yanked the door open. When she did a swarm of small robots came charging at the 3

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tessa screamed.

"What the hell?!" Jack cried out as one of the creatures bit his leg, before he kicked it off of him.

Miko grabbed a vase and smashed it into the closet bot to her right before she turned to her friends "RUN!"

The three humans ran as fast as they could towards the stairs, the little mini attack bots hot on their trail. When they were on the second floor they frantically ran into Jack and Tessa's room, and quickly turned the lock however it didn't do anything since the robots simply smashed through the door and after them.

Jack quickly spotted the open window and ushered Tessa and Miko to the window and onto the wooden planks. Tessa screamed when the bot shot a bullet to her and almost fell off the second story.

Cade came walking around the corner "What is with that racket?"

"Dad run!" Tessa shouted as she and the others jumped off.

"Wha-" Cade was cut off when a mini missile went passed his head "Whoa! Holy Shit!"

"Dad!"

Cade dived to the grass to dodge the oncoming onslaught of ordinates coming from the robots, who all growled in glee having their prey trapped. Tessa and Jack quickly crawled towards the fountain and hid behind it as cover while Cade was hiding behind a stone wall and Miko behind a statue.

On instinct she upholstered her pistol and started to opened fire back at the robots, and managed to hit a few.

"Whoa what was that?!" Cade yelled over the shots

"That's the entire fragging Kitchen!" Miko yelled back as she shot at the robots optics.

Sparkplug barked like crazy as one of the missiles struck his kennel but he managed to run away.

"Oh shit! We need-" Before Cade could finish the fountain head completely shattered into pieces from the robots bullets.

Tessa turned to the garage and yelled at the top of her lungs "PRECEPTOR!"

A red blur shot out from the garage. After a roll the blur was revealed to be a Cybertronian, with a cube shaped torso with what looked like a computer screen for a chest, with block shaped arms and bulky looking legs. His head seemed to be made from 8 triangular prism pieces , one section of 4 in the formation of a diamond while the other section was in a square formation. A single optic was in the center **(AN: Think of the Ghost from Destiny as its head)**

The bot Preceptor unholstered a Cybertronian Rifle and started to shoot at the small army of kitchen attackers leaving scorch marks on the grass. As more of the robots gathered near the windows that the guys escaped through, Preceptor changed his rifle into a cannon and fired a shot into the window, engulfing the robots and the quarter of the house in a ball of fire.

Cade looked at the fire in horror "Oh! Call 911! The FAA! Anybody!"

"Preceptor!" Tessa yelled "Get back in the garage!" She pointed at the garage.

"But I just saved your life" Preceptor replied with a slight British accent

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown, Jacks about to have a nervous breakdown, Miko's just having another adrenaline rush so get in the garage now!"

Preceptor shook his head in annoyance "I just saved your lives and yet you repay this way" He continued to mutter walking to the garage.

"Holy Mother!" Cade yelled hands in the air.

Preceptor just face palmed at his charges antics and started to walk back to the garage "Ridiculous"

Tessa wasn't having any of that though "Garage. NOW!"

"Whatever" Preceptor waved back

Out the front several police vehicles skidded to a stop, Cade yelling frantically for help and Miko standing there with her Glock-17 in hand just in case something happened. Though that nearly got her arrested by some asshole cop trying to feel her up.

In the backyard Jack held Tessa close to him "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" Tessa said with a shaky voice

"It's okay" Jack gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips to make her feel good, when he pulled back he saw Cade walking to them "Oh crap"

"Jack Darby, Tessa Yaegar a word with you" Cade's voice seemed to controlled.

"What?" They both asked.

"I've got nothing against Preceptor, but if you guys go he goes as well I will not let that home destroyer live here for a while"

"You're worried about that?!" Tessa exclaimed in disbelief "What about the house?!"

"Maybe the chance for a remodel" Cade suggested.

Tessa had a look of thought on her face, then she went right in her dads face with _the look_ "If we are remodelling the house I want a pool, and a spa" She began walking back to the remains of her house. She looked over her shoulder "And I'm gonna Skinny-Dip and you can't say shit about it!"

* * *

><p>Jack pushed the curtain aside and walked into the garage, Miko right behind him. Preceptor was assigned to watch over Cade and his family after the Extinction Attack 2 years ago when he first arrived to earth, but Prime said nothing about blowing up the house.<p>

Preceptor was sitting against the wall with an annoyed non-existent brow on his head (If that's possible) while face palming.

"Yeah keep beating yourself up" Jack muttered

"I am terribly sorry Master. Jack, I was only trying to protect you guys" Preceptor said.

"Yeah" Miko whispered

"Preceptor, I want to talk to you about the whole college thing okay" Jack said, getting his attention

"I must say I am quite excited, human culture fascinates me and their education systems are just so similar to Cybertron's it's so-"

"You're not coming with us" Jack halted his rant.

Preceptors eyes widened slightly and his jaw plates dropped "What?"

"I'll go check on Tessa" Miko whispered.

While Miko left the garage, Jack returned his gaze to a slightly down Preceptor.

"Hey, I know you wanted to come but the thing is freshman aren't allowed to have cars with them, or in your case a van" Jack ran a hand through his hair "I mean if it was up to us we would take you but we can't" He paused for a second "Look you're an Autobot you shouldn't be living in Mr. Yaegar's garage, your suffocating in here"

Preceptor looked down "You deserve better than this" Jack saw him turn his gaze away and grasped his chin plates "This is hard enough as it is Preceptor just look at me okay?" Preceptor looked at Jack "Come on big guy… look the guardian angel thing is done okay? Your job is done" He let go of Preceptor's chin and back up slightly "Look things have been quiet these last couple years now we're safe, you need to be with Optimus and the others, we just want to have a normal life ok? That's why we're leaving for college"

Jack saw Preceptor leak a few tears of Energon from his optic.

"Hey come on don't cry Preceptor it's okay" Jack gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the cheek plates "This isn't goodbye forever"

* * *

><p>Jack walked outside the garage and saw the cops and a few firemen clearing up the flames and the rubble, some were even surprised to see the melted forms of the mini Decepticons that attacked them lying on the grass.<p>

As Jack walked passed them, he saw that Epps was standing by Miko.

"When the heck did Epps get here?" Jack asked himself.

"A few minutes ago" Tessa answered sneaking up behind, making him jump in surprise "He came by to take Miko to the movies to watch _Avengers_ when he saw the house on fire, so he's making sure she's okay"

"Well I can see he's doing more than checking her" Jack pointed to them and Tessa saw they were in a heated make out session on the truck bed of his Ute

Tessa shook her head and chuckled a little "They always make out when they are with each other"

"Tell me about it, if Raf gets a girlfriend he better not do the same thing" Jack muttered.

Tessa then remembered something "Oh yeah, what did you and Preceptor talk about?"

Jack sighed "Well, he's a little upset he can't come with us to college"

"Maybe after a while we'll be able to take him with us" Tessa said.

"Maybe" Jack muttered

Unknown to the 2 of them, a strange robotic looking vulture was flying above them. It had its red blazing eyes on the couple and began to scan them top to bottom until it began to detect a source of energy, it redirected it scanning beam until it struck Tessa's necklace.

The back panels of the vulture opened up and a small satellite dish popped out and began to send signals up above.

**SPACE**

A large Cybertronian looking satellite was hovering in orbit, a head protruded from a part of it. It was a slim head with several horn like appendages, but the creepy thing about the head is that it had no face, no eyes no mouth. Only a flat screen visor was in place, a small little frequency was being played on screen.

_**[**__Energy source from Female's neck jewel__**]**_The vulture replied in Cybertronian speak

The visor suddenly lit up a vibrant purple "Soundwave: Acknowledges, pursue them Lazerbeak, discover more"

Soundwave began to hover over in the direction of another satellite.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it Chapter 2<strong>

**Sorry if it seems a little short or boring but I am just following how the movie scenes played out and well… yeah.**

**Uh oh, the Decepticons are acting up, whats next?**

**Next Chapter: NEST Base of Operations**


	3. Chapter 3: NEST & College

**For all who are wondering yes Optimus and Arcee are still a couple though there won't be a lot of it in this one though, but it's still there.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Transformers**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: NEST &amp; College Humor<span>  
><strong>

**NEST CLASSIFIED OPERATIONS – DIEGO GARCIA**

Helicopters and planes came into touchdown at NEST headquarters after their successful mission from Shanghai China. The titan they took down was being transported to their research labs in the furthest hangars for a memory autopsy, while the dragon was being taken towards the communications room.

The cargo doors of a plane opened up and the soldiers all quickly dispatched, the ATVs and the Hummers all drove out but behind them all was Optimus and the Dinobots all in their transformed state. When the soldiers were all off they all began to drive or stomp in the Dinobots case, off of the plane and to their respected chambers, the rest of the Autobots on the mission exited off different planes.

Mudflap and Skids in their joined ice cream mode drove off to the left.

_**[**__Autobot twins, report to Hangar-3__**]**_ A male voice spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Bad ass ice cream truck coming through! Excuse me! Excuse me! Hello!" Mudflaps voice spoke out

"Wait... I don't-"

"Hold on" Mudflap cut Skids off, driving up to the Chevrolet's in front of their view "Those are nice"

"Oh yeah it's upgrade time"

"Yes sir yeah!"

"Look here it's my booty call right here!"

The two broke apart and transformed and gawked at the cars. Mudflap stood close to the green one with black patterns.

"Time to get my sexy on with the green"

"Green? No the green is mine! I call green" Skids tackled Mudflap down to the ground and pelted some punches to his face before he hurled him over his shoulder "I gots the green"

"Ow that hurt man" Mudflap moaned in pain.

"It's supposed to hurt moron it's called an ass-kicking" Skids retorted, his optics began to glow blue before scanning the car before him. Mudflap reluctantly scanned the black and red one.

When the scanning and the cussing were done they both drove off to their chambers.

Optimus, the Dino's and Sideswipe all strolled/drove in to the communication hangar, while outside the soldiers were all gathered in front of several caskets. Some with the American flag draped over them while some had the U.K flag draped over.

"Present arm!"

The soldiers raised their arms in a salute as men and women began to carry the caskets through.

The sound of rotor-blades was heard from behind, Lennox turned and saw a black hawk chopper with VIP painted on the side began to descend down towards the base. Lennox broke away from the others and began to stroll on over to the chopper.

A man in a fancy suit and with small square glasses jumped out of the helicopter and made his way to the checkouts. Without even having to look he flashed some papers in a soldier's face, which didn't even have time to say anything.

The man and his assistant started to walk towards Lennox "Director Galloway, what an honour. I'd love to show you around but you got to be on the classified access list"

Galloway slapped the papers on Lennox's chest "I am now, presidential order major" He turned to make sure Lennox was following him before turning back "I have a little message for you and your _classified_ space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai"

The hangar was buzzing with activity with soldiers and Drifters (The Vehicon Pilots) Lennox guided Galloway through the crowd.

"Now this is where we communicate with the JCS" Lennox pointed to the monitors up above the balconies overhead them. He then motioned to the several large _storage rooms_ "And those rooms over their serve as the Autobots quarters. They used to be old storage units before we reconfigured them for the Bots"

Optimus slowly backed up in reverse in the center of the balconies while Grimlock was over in the other room.

"Okay secure link to JCS is up now major" A young 15 year old boy with spiky brown hair and square glasses, wearing a cream hoodie over an orange vest and simple cargo pants said.

"Thanks Raf" Lennox called.

But up above...

**U.S. MILITARY SATELLITE – SPACE**

Soundwaves hulking Cybertronian satellite form hovered ever so gingerly towards the U.S. satellite, cables began to spring out from sub-space compartments and inch towards the satellite.

One of the cables dug into the door panel of the satellite and burrowed inside, another cable jabbed the satellites side as smaller cables formed and begin to glow white as it begins hacking. Several other cables made it further down and did the same thing to different areas of the satellite draining information while listening to chatter.

_**[**__Secure line to the Pentagon is now open__**]**_

_**[**__General Cage, it's good to see you__**] **_Soundwave heard Lennox's voice

_**[**__Likewise Will, I saw the op in Shanghai__**] **_Cage replied

_**[**__We had a rough day sir__**]**_

_**[**__I bet__**]**_

Back down to earth.

General Cage along with his colleague General Morshower sat in front of the monitors with a live feed to Lennox on the other side.

_**[**__The operation was a success, we have the remains of the Vehicon Titan in the labs downloading his memory core and also prepping the remains for a new Drift weapon, but we have obtained some information that we all believe needs your full attention__**] **_Lennox started off, Cage had an odd feeling at where this was going _**[**__Now with permission I now give this over Optimus & Grimlock__**]**_

"Proceed" Morshower muttered.

Back in the hangar, Optimus began to shift and break apart forming his legs arms chest and head. After a little shudder from the after effects of transforming he stood proud and tall in front of the monitors, his battle mask slid back revealing his smooth alloy face.

Epps noticed the awed look on Galloways face and spoke in a whispered voice "You got to wonder, if God made us in his image... then who made him?" He nodded to Optimus.

Optimus gazed at the monitor with a smile on his facial plates "It is good to see you again General's"

_**[**__Good to see you to old friend__**]**_ Cage replied with a smile right back _**[**__Where's Grimlock?__**]**_

As if by magic, the large robotic reptile stepped out of the doors roaring as usual, startling everyone and scaring the crap out of Galloway who turned to Epps for answers. The sounds of gears moving were heard again as the legs and feet of the Dino were morphed into large thick arms and hands, while the tail split in two pieces and formed into equally thick legs. The T-Rex head split into 2 pieces, both were on his shoulders. His head had a similar helm to Optimus and had a single red visor and a mouth piece over his mouth, a large hammer like staff with a spiked mace on the end called the Dragon-tooth Mace was in his grip.

"And you definitely have to ask about him" Epps muttered so Galloway could here.

Grimlock stood forward behind Optimus, who towered over the Autobot leader who only came up to his waist.

"Now that everybody is here let's get down to business" Optimus's demeanour automatically changed to a serious one "General's our alliance have countermanded 7 Decepticon incursions this year, each on different continents-"

_**[**__-Although we have taken care of them and have discovered no real information about Galvatron, we have discovered something that has come with a grave warning__**]**_

Wheeljack typed furiously on his Data pad and replayed the message.

"_The King will return from his prison... and our kind will rise again"_ The message was replayed over the speakers, Galloways had a look of thought on his face.

General Cage's eyebrow shot up at that "The King and kind rising... mean what? Who gave this information?"

_**[**__A Predacon__**]**_ Optimus replied solemnly _**[**__An ancient and deadly Cybertronian long to have been extinct from the great cataclysm many millennia ago-__**]**_

"-Much like Earths dinosaurs they roamed our planet, and eventually were wiped out. Though it seems we were wrong. As to what exactly I do not know… the recorded history of our kind was imbedded into the Matrix of Leadership, which rests within my spark"

"Excuse me!" The Prime halted as he looked down at the human "If this so called _Predacon _is ancient like you say, then why hasn't it been extinct like the rest of its kind" Galloway spat the word Predacon in deep sarcasm. Not believing Optimus one bit.

_**[**__Director Galloway, our national security advisor whom the president appointed liaison__**] **_Lennox explained, then soon rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Looks like we didn't get that memo" Cage muttered.

Galloway climbed up the ladder and walked his way past to the monitors "Sorry for the interruption General's" He apologise then started weaving through soldiers muttering excuse me and sorry, stopped at the monitors facing Cage "After all the damage in Shanghai, the president is hard-pressed saying the job is getting done" He remarked sort of sarcastically.

After saying that, Galloway turned around and faced Optimus "Now under the _Classified_" And he said it in sarcasm "Alien/Autobot-Human cooperation act, you have agreed to share Intel with us. Though you said nothing in advancements in weaponry"

"We have witnessed your nature for war _Human_" Grimlock spat the word out and jabbed his finger into Galloways front menacingly making him stumble slightly "In Optimus's and everyone else's words it would bring more harm than good"

"But who gives you the right to make decisions and decide what is best for us?" Galloway semi-snarled at the Dino leader, rubbing his chest from the jab.

"With all due respect, the Autobots have always been helping us, even if it was in secret they assisted us on several occasions and we have been fighting side by side now for 2 years" Lennox defended his teammates and friends.

"We've all shed blood sweat and Cyber-Metal together" Epps added his two cents.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot not talk" Galloway degraded him.

"Don't tempt me..." Epps growled under his breath

"Easy Rambo" Wheeljack muttered

Galloway ignored them and continued his rant.

"And the newest members of your team, I understand they arrived after you sent a message into space, an open invite to come to earth-"

_**[**__-vetted by no one in the white house__**]**_

"Let us stop you right there Mr. Galloway it was vetted right here. And In my experience the Judgment of Major Lennox, his team and Optimus has always been above reproach" Cage said "And Optimus knows & means well seeing he has been with us for a total of 5 years now"

Galloway took a deep breath _**[**__Well, be that as it may General it is the position of the president that when our national security is at stake__**]**_ the screen flickered and zoomed in on Galloways face _**[**__No one, is above reproach__**]**_

Cage and Morshower stared at each other with annoyance on their faces and looked at the others with them who also had the same look.

_**[**__Now what do we-__**]**_

"-know so far?" Galloway asked. He began to pace around the balcony, his gaze still at the monitors "Now the enemy leader, classified by some countries as NBAE or None. Biological. Alien. Enemy, aka Megatron is rusting down at the Laurentian Abyssal with no chances of reactivating" Galloway turned and faced Optimus for a split second before turning back to Cage "Also when the attack 2 years ago was over we were able to get a sample of some of that Cyber-Matter from Jasper Nevada and have secured it in an electromagnetic vault on the most secure naval base we have"

Unbeknownst to them all a larger and tougher looking Predacon was perched above on a cliff ledge, one of the 4 who were on ice. With the ice now completely thawed off you could now see that this one has a dark orange colour scheme with white Cybertronian runes all over his body, the Predacon logo on his chest.

The Predacon purred as it heard this information and tapped its audio receptors with the tip of its wing.

"_Brothers, this is Claw, the Cyber-Alloy has been found"_ The Predacon 'Claw' said in his comm-link in Predacon speak.

Back in space however, Soundwave saw the Predacon and although he has no face you could clearly see the shock written all over his plates.

He had one of his cables activate his comm for him "Lord Galvatron"

_**[**__What is it?__**]**__ A gravelly voice replied_

"As improbable as it seems, a Predacon has been spotted" Soundwave replied.

Back on earth

"And since no one can tell me, what these Predacons really are or what they seem to be after... why it all becomes clear" Galloway said before facing Optimus "You. The Autobots. They are here to hunt you"

Optimus narrowed his optics. Although he made a pact to not hurt humans, this one was beginning to irritate him and the others as well. And it was clear that if this guy didn't shut up then Grimlock would eat him.

Grimlock was also fuming on the inside. Optimus had convinced him that not all humans were bad on this rock, but this one was already climbing up the ladder on his I hate people list.

"What's there to hunt for on earth besides you?! The King? Will return from his prison? Well it sounds like something big is on its way" Galloway continued, he focused his gaze purely on Optimus "So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national or international security is best served by denying you further asylum, on OUR planet" He stressed the our "Will you leave, peacefully? Or will we need to force you?"

Grimlock snarled, his grip on his staff tightened "How dare you?! You dare order a Prime around!" he raised his Mace about to swing.

Optimus raised his servo signalling for him to stop before he gazed at Galloway "Freedom is the right of every sentient being. If that is your request then we shall honor it"

Galloway seemed to smirk smugly at this "But" This made him turn back "Before your president decides, ask him this. What if we leave" He lowered his head and glared darkly at the human "And you're wrong"

Optimus slowly rose back and stood next to Grimlock. The entire hangar was silent, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"That's a good question" Lennox whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Bells chimes were high in the air as the Tranquility-College bells tolled signalling its majors and freshman's to hurry along to class, it's bell tower and building stood proud like Hogwarts in a Harry Potter movie only without the magical crap.<p>

An Audi-q7 pulled up in front of the college, Tessa staring at the place in awe. She opened the passenger door and practically ran out and twirled in excitement and disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place!" Tessa squealed excitingly "I feel smarter already"

Miko took a whiff of the fresh air around them "You guys smell that?"

"Yeah that's $40,000 dollars a year" Cade muttered walking past with a box already in his arms.

"Hey cheapo" Tessa muttered back at him, with annoyance on her face.

Miko decided to step in "Hey, you two check out the place we'll get your stuff, go check your dorm"

Jack and Tessa carefully strolled down the hallways, being careful not to bump into any other passers-by. They also noticed there were a lot of newcomers coming past as well as some of the more experienced looking ones, some were standing against the walls chatting with their mates, and some were making out with their girlfriend/boyfriends.

Jack was eyeing the room numbers until he met with the number that he had on his card, and ushered Tessa to follow him.

When they entered they saw a guy in an orange shirt and white cargo shorts hanging up a frame photo of a Terminator from **'**Terminator Salvation**'** with signed signatures of the cast on the corner. The rest of the room had some video game consoles from PS3s X-BOX 360s and even some PC and PS4s.

"Hey" Jack said as he and Tessa walked in

"Yo" The guy replied, he turned and they saw he had slick small afro style hair and a small stubble goatee forming on his chin "You guys must be Jack and Tessa right?"

"Yes" Tessa replied shaking his hand.

"I'm Leo" the guy replied to the two freshman "Welcome to your new home, sorry for all the things crowded in here me and the guys are giant nerds"

"That's alright" Jack said.

A small but not awkward silence passed by, Leo stared at their belongings for a second then resumed "Now as you can see I already set up the crib a bit so which side would you like?"

Jack saw a few beds still remained in the room and gazed behind him and Tessa "That side"

"I already chose that side" Leo countered.

Jack stared at him with a blank expression on his face "You know what this is? This is the awkward moment" Tessa gave him a look of confusion "Yeah see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy, I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmedicated, nothing under the crawl space"

"Good personal hygiene won't stab me in my sleep" Leo continued, Tessa was even more confused

"No criminal record, won't steel anything"

"Including Girlfriends"

"Especially Girlfriends"

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do" Jack wrapped his arms around a still confused Tessa "You?"

Leo laughed a little "Na not a chance. You guys techie?"

Both Jack and Tessa nodded "I wasn't always but after meeting Tessa's dad and after the alien invasion 2 years ago I began to tinker around with some computers and what not, my buddy Raf helped teach us things"

"Sweet, let's go meet the others" Leo started to lead the two down deeper into the room and noticed it had a small basement inside. Leo grabbed a small brick next to a bin and lifted it showing a key inside of an indentation the shape of the key and took it out, unlocking the door "Follow me"

As the 3 walked down they saw that the place was filled with several pictures of several reports of supposed sightings of things like bigfoot or aliens, a lot of the pictures and reports were mainly focused on the Autobots and the Decepticons underneath a sign that was labelled 'TRANSFORMERS' above them. The computers were surprisingly high tech, all Windows-VIII (8)

"Sharsky, Fassbinder where are we at?" Leo asked as he walked

"Servers almost online Leo" Sharsky replied, he was a young African-American around twenty.

"Networks up and running" Fassbinder also reported, he was spawning a baseball cap and glasses.

"Beautiful that is what I like to hear" Leo turned and faced Jack and Tessa "This is Sharsky and Fassbinder my IT gurus and all time BNFFs or Best Nerdy Friends Forever." He raised his arms up and motioned to all their work "Welcome to our empire bro, sis. this is for all your conspiracy theory needs"

Jack stared in wonder of all the things they had down here "Whoa"

"I know right, we started this gig 6 months after all the alien fiasco around the world so the 3 of us dedicated ourselves to this sight"

"You seem to love this" Tessa pointed at the pictures of the Autobots

"Ah yes" Fassbinder started "We were all interested in these alien robots, I mean they are almost human in their own way and they transform into awesome rides so what's not to love"

"What's not to love about what?" A voice called up, all 4 turned and Tessa had an idea

"Good timing dad" Tessa called out from below.

Cade and Miko wandered in and saw all the photos and stuff "Whoa you guys have been busy"

"Why thank you" Leo said proudly.

"Hey dad can we use the _thing_" Tessa emphasised thing.

Cades eyes widened "Oh you have got to be kidding me, you know Lennox is going to be pissed about this"

Tessa simply gave him the patented _'Yaegar Look'_ and he instantly gave in "Fine I'll let you use it"

"Use what?" Sharsky was confused "What are you guys talking about?"

Cade didn't reply, he unlatched his necklace and revealed a USB port device and plugged it in to the computer by Fassbinder. Several pop ups appeared and a small bar popped up reading 5% then 9% then 24% then 65% until it filled up completely at 100%. With a ding a command HUB appeared.

Cade typed in a few commands "Access File: Cybertronian"

"The user of this terminal doesn't have clearance for these contents"

"Command function override: YGR: Yaegar, Cade G"

"Accepted" a dozen or so files soon popped up onto the screen

"Whoa what is all this" Leo stared at the computer.

"Well" Tessa said, gaining their attention "You guys said you want to know about the aliens and well here you go"

"Wait really?!" Sharsky said in disbelief "How?"

"My uncle works with the alien robots, and since he is my Dads brother that gives him access to files as well. The file right here should show you all of your wonders"

Tessa's finger glided over to the Touch-Pad and pressed on 'File: Cybertronian' and several things popped up. On the left were files on current list of Autobots in NEST while the file on the right was about the deceased bots and cons. She pressed the list and information appeared on the bots as well as facial pictures.

She clicked on the picture of Optimus and several things appeared.

_**Optimus-Prime:**__**  
><strong>__Alias: Warrior  
>General<br>Prime  
>Optimus<br>Orion-Pax (Pre-Autobot name)  
>Commander<br>Disciple of Primus  
>The Last of the Primes<br>The Autobot Leader  
>Fourteenth Prime<em>

_**Species:**__  
>Cybertronian (Autobot)<em>

_**Rank:**__  
><em>_Leader  
>Prime (rank)<br>Commander  
>Historian (formerly)<em>

_**Status:**__  
>Online (Alive)<em>

_**Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, a faction of heroic robots from the planet Cybertron who wage their battles to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons, for control of their home world, and by extension, peace in the universe. The immensely kind and compassionate Prime puts all his talent to use to improve the world around him, and has dedicated himself to the protection of all life, particularly the inhabitants of Earth; he will battle his foes with unyielding resolve to uphold this belief. In power and intelligence, Optimus Prime has no equal, known as one of the greatest heroes on both Cybertron and Earth. **_

_**Optimus and his team met new species on Earth and tried to enlist help among humans. During their fight against the Decepticons on the planet, Optimus and the other Autobots were subject to many disadvantages, managing to pull through every time in their various mission to stop Megatron's exploitations of Earth's vast Energon resources.**_

_**Eventually they became known around the globe after the triumphant victory against their enemies the Decepticons in the failed attempt of dominance they called Operation: Extinction**_

"Holy Shit" Leo muttered.

"What do you think?" Tessa said with a proud smile.

She yelped when Leo suddenly grabbed her in a bear hug "You are the best! This is amazing!"

"Argh... thanks" Tessa groaned out as she was being crushed.

"Now we can really get things going" Sharsky muttered "You guys are heroes"

A little beeping sound came from Fassbinder's computer and saw that a link had appeared on a message from a Chinese website. He clicked on the link and saw a video pop up.

"Leo! We got some brand new Shanghai vid!"

Leo immediately dropped Tessa and pointed at Fassbinder "Post it baby! Go go go! FTJ FTJ!"

"FTJ?" Cade was confused

"What is FTJ?" Jack asked.

"Fuel the Jet, Fuel the Jet" Leo chanted making some hand motions like a jet taking off.

"FTJ. FTJ, legit!" the video showed a section of highway explode underneath a massive tank.

Fassbinder recoiled back in excitement "Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"Look at this" Leo points to the subtitle below "Half of Shanghai gets completely wrecked and these Chinese bastards say 'Gas leak' do not believe that shit bro" Leo said to Jack "And sis" he added, pointed to Tessa.

"It's just like the Bullshit they tried covering up about the Extinction Attack 2 years ago, they're doing it again" Sharsy said.

"Yeah they said it was Terrorist attack, a TERRORIST ATTACK! can you believe those idiots, they thought we were going to believe that shit" Fassbinder ranted.

"Hey guys could I talk to you for a second up stairs" Leo walked by them, motioning for them to come.

"Okay"

Another beep came up and Sharsky turned and groaned "Uh Leo? Bad news we've been scooped the videos already on GFR"

"Fassbinder!" Leo shrieked as he kicked the chair next to him, he palmed his face in his hand and vented angrily. He turned and saw Jack and Tessa with confused looks "Robo-Warrior this guys our main competition on conspiracy stuff "Effing" was my fucking thing and he stole it! He's been linking onto our sites and thieving everything forever"

Tessa saw the pissed look on his face and gave him a reassuring pat on the back "Hey, I told you about letting you have some access to these files and I can help upgrade the security on the site of you want"

Leo's face instantly lit up and crushed her in another hug knocking the wind out of her "You guys must be a miracle that God has sent down to aid our dilemmas"

Jack sighed, it was going to be a long college year.

* * *

><p>High up in the sky, the Predacon Claw swooped down slightly avoiding military scanners.<p>

As his optics roamed around the Naval Base that the idiot human Galloway mentioned, he spotted a particular blind spot and dived down and crashed into the water splashing its contents on the dryer parts of the sand.

Claw ran as fast as he could across the field of grass, vaulting over the fence that blocked off the base from the outside. He kept his metallic dragon hide and head low to the ground as he sprinted across the expansion until he reached the entrance, which was unfortunately blocked off.

_**[**__We have activation of motion sensors on the western perimeter fence__**]**_ a young voice said over the PA system

Claw approached a roof vent and knocked off the top, a long tube came out of Claws mouth and slid it down the vent. A spray of liquid metal started to flow down the vent.

On the inside of the base, the liquid metal squirted out some vents near the floor spraying its contents on the grey/green tiled floor.

As the flow eventually stopped, the liquid substance started to move around like the sentient liquid from Terminator 2. The substance started morph into a basketball sized sphere until four leg like appendages sprouted out the sides giving it mobility, a horizontal split appeared and it raised itself to the height of a human until it became a Cybertronian shaped being.

Its single optics shined to life, it roamed around analysing the surroundings until it eyed a certain area. Inside of a cylinder shaped was pure Cybertronian Cyber-Matter in a solid/liquid hybrid state, it flowed around violently banging against the container. Claws drone walked up to the vat and simply smashed it.

The alarms started to blare as the drone gathered the substance inside its compartments.

_**[**__Breach at B-14__**]**_ several Humvees drove in front of the door, soldiers pouring out cocking their Synthetic-Energon rifles and taking aim at the door. Several other vehicles arrived with mounted Mini-Guns and .50 Cal Synthetic-Energon machine guns.

One soldier pressed the button and the door opened up "Go, go, go, go!"

The soldiers poured in, their weapons aimed high and scanning the area for disturbances and any sign for the enemy still inside of the building. They kicked open the door and saw that the container was gone, a shower of glass was scattered all over the floor.

"Cyber-Matters gone" Soldier reported

"Shit" Another one replied "We are so fired"

The drone surveyed the troopers walking by before striking. It charged straight through one of them both figuratively and literally, blood splattered against the floor and on the drone's body. One of the soldiers saw and heard this and cried 'Contact' and started to open fire.

The drone hissed in pain as the SE bullets struck its armour and protoform.

"Take it down!"

"Which way?!"

"Shoot left!"

Claw heard the commotion thanks to his sensitive senses and unleashed a torrent of white fireballs at the soldiers. The Humvees and its contents all erupted in a shower of white fire with a hint of red indicating some blood.

"Knock it down!"

The drone caught up to Claw and jumped on his back plates. He ceased his fire hurling and spread his sheathed wings, taking flight and away from the cries below.

"_The matter is ours"_ Claw spoke to the others in his native tongue _"It is time to return to the master"_

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter down.<strong>

**Now I thought that Leo didn't seem that much of a good character with his "Empire" so I decided to make some improvements to it and also give him some info so no hating on that plz**

**As I said before Optimus and Arcee are still together but there won't be a lot of it in this.**

**Next Chapter: College Shindig, **


	4. Chapter 4: Shindig, Cemetery, The Deal

**Sorry for the wait Christmas and all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Shindig, Cemetery Meeting, The Deal<span> **

Nightfall

Jack and Tessa followed Leo and his group towards the College nightclub. Hundreds of students were already plowing through the doors, the music was blaring loud enough to be heard from the outside with neon lights from red green blue purple and more flashing through the windows.

"Alright, first frat party's the game changer boys, we're now hunting in the wild so get your game faces ready" Leo informed the rest of the gang

"Are you sure about this Leo?" Jack asked, uncertain.

"Come on this is your first ever year in college you cannot miss your first frat party!" Sharsky exclaimed, already excited

"If you are worried about guys hitting on your girl don't worry, most guys are too busy dancing and drinking" Fassbinder said.

"If you say so" Tessa muttered

They went through the doors and the full volume of the music hit them like a punch. The girls inside were pulling of some sexy dance moves on the podiums and on the floor with the guys all drooling over them, drinks were being served over at the bar and even some Hot-Dogs and Burgers were being cooked on the BBQ.

Fassbinder had ditched the group and began to mess on his tablet.

Leo chuckled at his tactic "Alright while Fassbinder is making out with his MacBook, I am going to get my Spitzy Freaky Freaky on" Leo said to the couple

"What?" Jack was confused

"Let's roll" Sharsky pulled Leo in the other direction

Tessa could not just believe her own eyes right now.

"They just left us!" She gawked

"Well... that does give us our own space together" He suggested slyly

"Oh shut up" Tessa playfully swat him with a blush.

Jack lured her to the dance floor and nudged her to dance with him. After a few seconds of debating she began to dance to the music, pulling some sweet, nimble and downright sexy dance moves. Most of the guys had stopped dancing and saw her pull off some of the moves she made and wolf-whistled, but immediately regretted it when they got a glare from Jack.

Most of the girls were completely jealous of Tessa, for more reasons than one. She had all the looks, the curves, the moves and the assets that girls had dreamed of and she was showing them off right here. Some of the *ehem* "Popular" girls just ignored her and the others reactions.

One of the guys who was staring at her gave Jack a pat on the back and $5 dollars "You my man have one amazing Girlfriend"

Jack smiled and took the $5 "She is definitely one of a kind"

Leo was currently dancing with some pretty gnarly moves himself and motioned the girl near him to dance with him, the girl couldn't help but smile and started to dance with him.

The music and the song started to finish and a guy soon stood on the podium decked out with gold and silver chains and rings with a mic in his hands.

"Heyyo! Peoples this is the College Jacker and tonight is the night of our annual singing challenge!" The whole room erupted in cheers and whistling "Now then, who here among you has the guts and the will to get up on stage and sing their hearts out"

The room soon was filled with pleas of "PICK ME" or "ME" or "US" but the College Jacker kept looking. His eyes soon landed on Jack and Tessa.

He clapped his hands in the mic and pointed to the couple and everybody was soon staring "You 2!"

Jack was gobsmacked "Wait what?!"

"No! no way!" Tessa immediately started to deny going up but soon everybody started to push them towards the podium cheering them to go on.

When they were at the front, they both let loose a sigh of defeat and began to walk up the podium stairs. The crowds cheers became louder and louder as they were now on the podium.

"Alrighty then! Here's how it goes" The College Jacker paused for a second "You will each go one at a time, you get a few minutes to choose your songs and then let loose"

Jack began to stroke his chin and hummed in thought, thinking of various different songs to sing in his head. Tessa on the other hand was slowly starting to freak out that the fact she was going to sing in front of hundreds of people.

Jack opened his eyes and stood forward.

"Okay then mister..."

"Jack Darby"

"Jack Darby! What is the song that you will be singing?"

Jack paused for dramatic effect, which seemed to work before he answered "I will be singing Dean Ray's Coming Back"

The crowd went ballistic in anticipation.

"Alright then here is your mic" He handed him his mic, he then whispered in his ear "I have 20 bucks on you and the girl so don't let me down"

"I won't" Jack replied.

The whole place became silent as Jack placed an ear piece in and waited patiently for the music.

**[Dean Ray-Coming Back: Play]**

**Jack:**  
><em>I'm sinking like a restless stone<br>with demons in my head  
>I feel you wear my skin to bone<br>with darkness in the air_

The crowd was cheering; Jacks voice was almost like the Deans

**Jack:  
><strong>_Chasing down your silhouette  
>I find there's nothing there<br>facing down a lonely road  
>into the pure unknown<br>But I'll keep coming back_

_You can steal my mind  
>twist it for a while<br>but you can't take my pride  
>you can watch me crack<br>throw me way off track  
>but I'll keep coming back!<em>

_You can steal my mind  
>twist it for a while<br>but you can't take my pride  
>you can watch me crack<br>throw me way off track  
>but I'll keep coming back!<em>

The crowd began to clap along with the beats of the song and dance. Tessa was completely shocked that her boyfriend was such a singer while Leo and the others were recording the whole thing.

**Jack:  
><strong>_The streets of Heaven never had a name  
>I found my own way there<br>I know I'm bound to lose my way again  
>Cause love and war is never fair<em>

_Facing down a lonely road  
>into the pure unknown<br>But I'll keep coming back_

_You can steal my mind  
>twist it for a while<br>but you can't take my pride  
>you can watch me crack<br>throw me way off track  
>but I'll keep coming back!<em>

_You can steal my mind  
>twist it for a while<br>but you can't take my pride  
>You can watch me crack<br>throw me way off track  
>but I'll keep coming back<br>I'll keep coming back_

Jack took in a breath as the music soundtrack began to play for a bit. He opened his eyes and saw everyone clapping along with the beat and cheering as well

**Jack:**  
><em>Take my mind<br>take my mind to rest_

This time everyone began to sing along

**Jack/Everyone:  
><strong>_You can steal my mind  
>twist it for a while<br>but you can't take my pride  
>You can watch me crack<br>throw me way off track  
>but I'll keep coming back!<em>

_You can steal my mind  
>twist it for a while<br>but you can't take my pride  
>You can watch me crack<br>throw me way off track  
>but I'll keep coming back<br>I'll keep coming back!_

**Jack:**_  
>I'll keep coming back<br>I'll keep coming back_

When the music stopped the entire room was exploding in cheers and whistling, the crowd clapping their hands and raising their drinks as a toast to Jack.

Tessa ran up and gave Jack a big kiss on the lips, making crowd whoop excitingly, when she pulled back she stared into Jacks eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" Tessa practically shouted

"You never asked" He replied coyly.

The College Jacker came back up "Alright!" he took the mic from Jack and faced the crowd "Give It up for JACK DARBY!" the result was more cheers "Now then, onto the next recipient"

Tessa gulped and took a careful shy step forward, the entire crowd if this were an anime would be screaming KAWAII or some shit like that

"Aright what is your name missy?"

"Tessa Yaegar"

"Alright then Ms. Yaegar what is your song?"

She seemed hesitant at first but reluctantly answered "Taylor Swift Shake it off"

The girls in the crowd all screamed like fan girls while the guys wolf-whistled. After all Taylor Swift was a big deal so of course there would be fans among this crowd.

She grasped the mic in her hands and stood forward, clipping the ear piece in and waited patiently like Jack did.

**[Taylor Swift-Shake it off: Play]**

**Tessa:  
><strong>_I stay out too late  
>Got nothing in my brain<br>That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<em>

Everyone was gobsmacked, even Jack. Her voice was practically angelic

**Tessa:  
><strong>_I go on too many dates [chuckle]  
>But I can't make them stay<br>At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<em>

_But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop moving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind<br>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

The crowd began to boogie along with the song

**Tessa:  
><strong>_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off!<em>

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
>and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off<em>

Tessa took in a deep breath. This song was more tiresome than she originally thought. She also began to dance as well as sing.

**Tessa:  
><strong>_I never miss a beat  
>I'm lightning on my feet<br>And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
>That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<em>

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
>I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)<br>And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
>That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<em>

_But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop grooving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind<br>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

The crowd started to sing along with her

**Tessa/Everyone:  
><strong>_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off!<em>

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
>and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off!<em>

_Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<em>

Tessa began laughing, this was so much fun!

"Hey, hey, hey just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat" Tessa said this part of the song in her normal voice.

All the girls began to sing this next part

**Tessa/Girls:  
><strong>_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
>She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.<br>And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
>Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake<em>

**Tessa:  
><strong>_Yeah ohhh_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)<br>I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off!<em>

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)<br>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
>I shake it off, I shake it off!<em>

_Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<em>

_Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<em>

_Shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),<br>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<em>

If it's even possible, the crowd became even louder than they did with Jack, particularly the girls. Leo and the rest of the gang were slack jawed while Jack was standing their wide eyed at his girlfriend for that goddess voice of hers.

The College Jacker swiped the mic again "Alright folks! That was Jack and Tessa! Give a round of applause for them!"

**TIME CHANGE: 12:00am**

Jack and Tessa walked out of the club, still laughing and obviously they had a lot and I mean A LOT of fun in there!

They were about to walk to their dorms when they heard a car horn beeping. They turned around and saw a red van with black racing stripes and a stripe on the side that was bent at the back going up **(AN: Look at the van from the Family Guy A-Team episode, it's that van but the colours are reversed)**

"Preceptor? Why are you here?" Tessa said, her voice was slightly slurred from the alcohol

Preceptor opened up his doors "Get in"

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? We have had a long day and..."

"Get. In!" Preceptor hissed, stressing each word, cutting Jack off.

"Okay, Jesus no need to be angry" Tessa muttered, she hopped into the passenger seat while Jack went into the driver seat.

Preceptor didn't even give them the time to buckle up as he sped along the road.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TRANQUILITY CEMETERY, MORNING<strong>

Jack awoke with a jolt as Preceptor came to a halt. He gazed to his right and saw Tessa was fast asleep.

He gently shook her shoulders "Hey Tess, wake up"

Tessa moaned and her eyes fluttered open "Are we there?"

"Yeah, wherever there is..." Jack trailed off as he saw 2 familiar figures standing tall in front of them "You have got to be kidding me"

The 2 exit from Preceptor and marched over to one of the memorial statues. Standing there was Optimus & Ultra-Magnus with solemn looks on their facial plates.

"Are you serious right now" Jack snarled "You won't give us one day? Not ONE lousy day in fucking college?!"

"I am sorry about this Jack, but one of the last of the shards of Cyber-Matter was stolen" Ultra-Magnus replied.

"What like Decepticons? They stole it?" Tessa asked

"We placed into human protection at your governments request, but we are here for your help Jack, Tessa" Optimus replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Some of your leaders believe that we have brought vengeance of some kind to your planet. Maybe they are right, but that is why they need to be reminded by humans that share our trust" He gestured to the couple.

Jack snorted "Optimus, this isn't our war anymore"

"Maybe not" Ultra-Magnus said

"But I fear it soon will be..." Optimus finished, sadly "Your planet may still become another Cybertron incident... whole generations lost"

Tessa gazed at the ground in deep thought. But Jack wasn't having any of this.

"Look... I want to help, Tessa wants to help believe me we do. But we are NOT some ambassador for the planet or government. We are normal people trying to live normal lives, I am sorry but this is over" Jack gazed at the ground his breath hitching slightly "I'm sorry"

Optimus turned and gazed at the sunrise before gazing at the leaving couple "Jack fate rarely calls upon us in a moment of our choosing"

"YOU are Optimus-Prime, you don't need us" Tessa said, climbing back into Preceptor.

"We do... more than you know" Ultra-Magnus muttered solemnly

* * *

><p><span><strong>NORTH ATLANTIC – 07:13 HRS<strong>

A Container-Ship gingerly sailed through the azure waves of the Atlantic, the crew rushing through checking and prepping the cargo inside the containers. NEST guards were patrolling the sides and the back of the ship for any sign of a disturbance.

Under the sea however was different.

The 4 Predacons that were trapped in the ice dove down deep into the ocean

**U.S.S. TOPEKA SSN – 754**

_**[**__Conn, Sonar Gained new contact bearing 214 and possible hostil-]_

"-Confirmed for Project: Deep Six Drop Point"

"What do you got?"

"SU pulled 4 contacts at 5,000 feet and diving fast"

"I've never seen anything dive that fast, Man the Battle Stations!"

The 4 Predacons (In Dragon Mode) continued their decent until their Pedes hit the rocky bottom of the ocean. They began to circle an object, a ship more precise. It was in the shape of a cube big enough for 4 riders and outfitted with laser lances. The Predacon symbol emblazing the front.

Claw let loose a few gurgles that resembles a whistle _"She's still here"_

"_What do you expect, she's survived Maximal high grade explosive age ain't doing anything" _

"_Shut up Slash" Claw hissed, while 'Slash' chuckled_

One of the other Predacons felt something brush up against his feet and looked down_ "What the...?"_

"_What it is Shredder?"_

"_Look" _He pointed down and there optics were wide.

Lying there was a Cybertronian with a burnt chassis but you could make out hints of silver, the helm was shaped like a bucket and shark like teeth on its maniac like face plates. On its right arm was a large but damaged cannon, and its fingers were sharp claws. A knight like symbol on his chest.

"_Who is that" Claw asked._

"_He looks like he's of our species origin, but I have never seen him before" Slash said_

"_Who cares lets go" _Shredder said to his brothers, he gazed at his silent brother_ "Jolt, start it up"_

Jolt nodded, his sub-space compartment opened up and he gripped the Cyber-Matter shard. He opened up a tank in the cube and plunged the shard into it, and the cube began to glow and a shockwave blew by.

The Cube began to shift around and morph into a new shape. It was a slim but sharp looking battle cruiser with 2 flaps coming out of each wing like an X, blasters were sticking out of the front and several rocket thrusters out the back for increased propulsion **(AN: Starlords ship from Guardians of the Galaxy)**

Claw faced his brothers _"Let's go"_

The 4 Predacons entered the ship and what seemed like a blink of an optic they were launched out from the rocks and into the air heading up into outer space.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by another figure.

"So these are the Predacons Soundwave told me about..." The figure spoke, and without another word he transformed into a Jet like Tank and flew off after them.

* * *

><p>The ship flew right by Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune before finally reaching its destination at the little dwarf planet at the edge of the Solar-System Pluto. As they descended to the surface, a large looking warship was seen embedded into the ground with signs of struggles and battle.<p>

Without even landing the ship, Claw Shredder Slash and Jolt all simultaneously jumped out and spread their wings letting loose a shattering shriek as they did. They all flew into the ship and began to roam the empty damaged halls before stopping at one door.

Shredder kicked down the door and they all walked in _"Master!"_

In the shadows, a pair of golden colored optics opened up and gazed at the 4 Dragons _"My sons... you have returned"_

Slash had a Lime green colored armor plating with purple Cybertronian runes all over his Dragon chassis with bright sun orange optics. Shredder was white with Sky-Blue runes painted along his frame also with orange optics, while Jolt was a sapphire blue with green optics like Claw.

"_We are sorry father" _Claw bowed in shame _"The Maximals were there, Skyfire betrayed us! The Cyber-Former taken away from us before we could use it and the key is destroyed... now our kind is all but extinct"_

"_No my son" _The Master replied sadly _"The key can never be destroyed... Lord Unicron was the one who created it and only he can destroy it, so it must've been hidden or transformed"_

"_But how?" _Jolt asked

"_These humans, seem to have knowledge of the location hidden away in minds! The key for our survival now lies within their minds"_

"_Then we'll strip the disgusting flesh from their bodies"_ Slash snarled sharpening his claws

"_You will my son... for a millennia I have dreamed of our victory, now only one thing remains in the way" _The Master said to them gazing at the stars in space_"Only a Descendant of Optimus-Primal can defeat me, now one remains"_

"_Who?"_

"I Know" A voice called behind them

They all whipped around, their fire breath on stand-by until they got a good look at the figures.

The first robot was a femme. She had a slim down yet curvy frame with fairly large breast plates (C-Cup) and had two silver wings protruding out her back, her pedes were high heeled.

She had some signs of abuse on her frame from scratches and dings.

The second bot had a similar body to Optimus's friend Ratchet but bulkier and jagged. His arms were slightly larger with what looked like tank wheels on his forearm plates and his shoulders were spikey like Megatron's but were curved. As for his head he had the face of Optimus but the helm of Megatron, with a large hole in his chest that glowed blood red along with a tank cannon attached on his back. His optics were also gold.

The Master glared at the two _"Who are you?"_

"I am Galvatron, newest leader of the Decepticons. This is Starscream" He motioned to the beaten femme "We are here to make a proposal"

"_What proposal?" _Shredder spoke rudely

"Watch your tongue you glorified lizard!" Starscream hissed, but soon screamed as she was smacked across the cheek plates by Galvatron

"Forgive my SIC, she is a bid disobedient" Galvatron glared at her but soon refocused on the Predacons .

"_What is this deal?"_ The master said, impatient

"We want to join you"

"_Join us?" _

"You are looking for this Descendant of Optimus-Primal? Well I can help" Galvatron held out an orb showing an image of Optimus "His name is Optimus-Prime, the leader of a faction called the Autobots who are 100% like the Maximals were"

"_What would we gain? Besides the information?" _Jolt asked

Galvatron simply smirked, he held up another image showing several remaining Vehicons and Decepticons on earth .

"Strength of course"

The master thought for a few seconds before staring back at him with a serious gaze

_"We have a deal"_

"Pleasure of doing business with you..." Galvatron trailed off not knowing his name.

Although he couldn't see his face, Galvatron knew he was smirking

"_My name... is Predaking"_

* * *

><p><strong>And Done!<strong>

**Sorry if this seems rushed or if it isn't that well typed I never had the time what with Christmas and all so I had to keep visiting relatives and stuff.**

**Uh Oh! Galvatron is back! And he is joined with the Predacons**

**And he is abusing Starscream! Not cool**

**Next Chapter: Run Jack & Tessa Run!**


End file.
